Sasuke's Sweet Tooth
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Sasuke's got a craving for something sweet, but when he walks into a bakery and meets Naruto, will he get what he wants?


I, Sasuke Uchiha, walked into a small bakery on the corner of Winterberry Street, not expecting much. It was an average grey, cloudy day, and I decided that he wanted to treat my sweet tooth to a nice dessert. So I set out on my own miniature mission as I walked into the bakery on the corner. Mission: buy something sweet.

I entered the small shop, warmth caressing my chilled, yet heavily clothed body as I walked up to the counter. And there, I laid his eyes on the most beautiful being I had ever seen on the face of the Earth. If I had glanced quickly enough, I might have mistook the teenaged boy for a fallen angel.

Honey-blond hair, messy and shaggy at the same time, framed the baker-boy's angelic face. Tanned skin contrasted beautifully with deep, blue eyes. The tip of his pink tongue darted out of his mouth as he decorated a cake, and a streak of flour smudged one of his scarred cheeks, making him all the more perfect.

The bell above the door tinkled as I walked into the boulangerie, and he stopped his work, seemingly glad for a reason to take a break. I could've sworn that the his smile lit up the entire room. The blond wiped his hands on his apron as he approached the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to BabyCakes! I'm Naruto. What can I do ya for?" he asked, smiling innocently as I inwardly twisted words to please my own warped mind. '_What can I do ya for_', indeed. I pushed the filthy thought from my mind and managed to take my eyes off of the golden baker-boy for a moment long enough to collect my thoughts. When I met his gaze again, he was looking at me with mild…concern?

"Are you feeling all right?" Naruto asked, tilting his head curiously to the side as his bright smile faded. I contemplated for a moment, wondering what Naruto would do if I suddenly pretended to faint. Deciding that it was best not to involve the paramedics or worry the poor teen to death, I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little…um…I'm just not feeling like…myself today," I replied. That had to be the understatement of the year.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on, his eyes pinning me with such intensity that I couldn't have looked away if I'd wanted to.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just need something for my sweet tooth," I said, feeling as though I couldn't control the words that were coming out of my mouth. My thoughts were too busy racing with daydreams of a certain blond baker-boy, panting and screaming out my name.

His smile brightened the already bright bakery as he laughed, a beautiful sound that filled the room. I was momentarily stunned.

"Alright. What do you want?" Naruto asked, leaning against the counter, waiting patiently for my answer.

And before I could stop myself…

"Are you on the menu?" I asked, feeling my insides freeze as the words left my mouth. I couldn't believe I'd just said that.

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose a great deal as he tried to work out whether or not I'd really just said that. I barely resisted the urge to clap my hand over my mouth and bang my head against the mint-green walls.

And then, he started laughing.

I was puzzled, to say the least.

"May I ask what's so funny?" I inquired, slightly annoyed. He wiped his eyes with a flour-covered knuckle and leaned forward, still smiling.

"I can't believe you just said that," he said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Believe me, neither can I," I muttered, shoving my hands into my pants pockets. I looked down at the tiled floor, hoping to hide my burning face.

A heartbeat or two of silence passed before Naruto's voice cut through it like a knife.

"Eight o'clock," he said, picking up his decorating tools as he turned his attention back to the cake he was supposed to be working on.

"Pardon?" I asked, not comprehending.

"Eight o'clock," he repeated, smiling softly. "That's when I get off. I'll be here."

My eyes widened as he winked at me.

"Don't be late," was all he said as I walked out the door, smirking.

I hadn't bought anything, but I walked out feeling sugar-high, whistling a little tune to myself.

_Sugar, ah honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you._


End file.
